


Fall From Grace

by RocknRollZombie



Category: Roseanne
Genre: Brothers, Death, Fractured family, Light Angst, One Shot, Other, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-19 02:19:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14226975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocknRollZombie/pseuds/RocknRollZombie
Summary: Revised/re-written. David thoughts about his life, his family, and most importantly his brother.





	Fall From Grace

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to Glenn Quinn. And the complex brotherly relationship between David, and Mark.

 David doesn’t know exactly when his life took a turn for the worst. Maybe it was when Mark died, maybe it was when he finally had enough of Darlene’s jabs at him. He knew he can’t step a foot in the Conner house. His former father-in-law would murder him , while he knew Mrs. Conner would welcome him like a son.  He knows he been out of his kids lives for six years, he's no better than his parents, but at least he never raised a hand, or his voice to Harris.

His son named after his brother the only brother he had, they share a name but their so different he thought when Darlene told him that their son basically had his sweet personality. He remembers his brother was a devil when they were kids.  His brother locked him in a piano bench once, but even though with all the horrible things Mark did to him, Mark would always put himself between him,and their parents. Mark would take the physical side of their parents abuse while he got stuck with the verbal end more so from his mother. 

The only family he had were the Conners, his daughter, and his brother. But he fell in a downward spiral that seemed to have no end when his brother left this world, he tried filling that gap that was left with helping others, and putting his family on the back burner of his mind. The only glimpse of true happiness that came afterwards was his son’s birth that he missed because of his new found calling.  Darlene told him that she named their son after Mark. Something she knew that he would have asked if he was present, and not stuck in some country.

Him and Darlene grew distant from each other. With the work he kept doing he saw less, and less of Darlene, Harris, and Mark. The fights that he and Darlene got into drove a wedge between them, in his mind he tried to rationalize that what he was doing was good. That Darlene can handle raising their kids, but he knew that what he was doing was coping not having his brother around anymore. His own son named after his jerkish but well-meaning brother that he missed till this day probably doesn't even remember him or would even recognize him.

He remembered him and Darlene got into a huge fight once about his choices in life more specifically him running to help the less fortunate when the going got tough. Instead of being a responsible husband,and father. That they could work their problems out that he just needed to stop running. That his daughter would grow up hating him, that he needed to keep his promises to Harris. 

His brother’s death was his Fall From Grace. He fell,and he fell hard losing his family, losing the people who accepted him into their family. Losing his kids, becoming what he hated an unfit parent. 


End file.
